Sleepless Nights
by nasher91
Summary: Hermione can't sleep now Umbridge has replaced Dumbledore and Voldermort is back. Can a certain Weasley help?
1. Chapter 1

_A.N I re-read Order of the Phoenix recently and was inspired suddenly by the extract at the beginning of this little fic. This extract is, of course, property of J.K. Rowling but the rest of it is mine (the extract ends with Hermione talking about feeling rebellious, from then on the story belongs to me)._

Fred and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione fought her way through the excited crowd to congratulate them.

"They were wonderful fireworks," she said admiringly.

"Thanks," said George, looking both surprised and pleased. "Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Only thing is, we used our whole stock; we're going to have to start again from scratch now."

"It was worth it, though," said Fred, who was taking orders from clamouring Gryffindors. "If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe…"

Hermione returned to the table where Harry and Ron were sitting staring at their schoolbags as though hoping their homework would spring out and start doing itself.

"Oh, why don't we have a night off?" said Hermione brightly, as a silver-tailed Weasley rocket zoomed past the window. "After all, the Easter holidays start on Friday, we'll have plenty of time then."

"Are you feeling all right?" Ron asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Now that you mention it," said Hermione happily, "d'you know…I think I'm feeling a bit…_rebellious_._"_

Hermione chuckled softly to herself as she remembered the boys scrambling to bed before she changed her mind and twiddled with the enchanted radio. In first year Dumbledore had secretly given her permission to use electrical products such as this to ease her homesickness. While she wasn't homesick anymore Dumbledore had allowed her to continue using the radio when she was alone. She grinned as Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds 'O Children' came on and begun to quietly sing along. She was so caught up in the song she didn't notice a figure descending the stairs out of the corner of her eye.

"What're you still doing up Herm- wait, is that a _radio_?" She gasped and spun around, hastily – and belatedly – trying to hide the offending object. Smiling widely and standing at the bottom of the stairs was Fred Weasley. "Relax Miss Prefect; I'm hardly one to lecture you on the rules. I'm curious though, how did you get around it?"

She blushed at Fred's teasing but noticed the hint of admiration in his voice. A tiny part of her felt excited at his implied praise but her brain denied it _of course he's not praising you, he just wants to know how to do it himself. Don't be silly Hermione._ She'd always had a crush on Ron's brother, much to her initial shock, but had never had a conversation with him where she hadn't attempted to cover her feelings up via reprimanding his latest prank.

"Dumbledore let me in first year, never took it away. It's the only thing that it works for though so don't bother." She informed him, coming across as the fastidious rule enforcer she knew everyone saw her as.

She turned back to the radio and rewound the song, glad Dumbledore had added that feature to the radio, expecting Fred to get whatever he'd come downstairs for and return. She was surprised when she felt him plop down next to her on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Why are you up so late Hermione? It's nearly 4am you know. It's not like you need to study or anything…"

She shrugged her shoulders and twiddled nervously with the radio dials, unused to this kind of specific attention from a boy other than Viktor. Fred surveyed her for a moment, admiring the way her face was flushed from the heat of the fire, a fire kept going by her he assumed, before standing up again and offering her his hand. She looked up, confused, and simply stared at him.

"It's a little known fact that I, as well as being the better looking twin, am also pretty good at dancing. You look like you need a bit of cheering up so it's a dance or a cheering charm Miss Granger." Despite herself she giggled at his explanation and took his proffered hand.

Fred was right, Hermione noted, he was a good dancer. He didn't pressure her into talking either, seeming to accept that she wasn't in the mood to talk at that moment. The only sound that filled the common room was the radio quietly providing them a song to dance to. Halfway through the song Fred noticed tears trailing down Hermione's cheeks and wordlessly pulled her closer, now simply rotating as he held her. As the song died she pulled away, feeling foolish for bursting into tears on him.

"I'm sorry Fred that song always gets me." She offered as way of an excuse. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow and she sighed, "Fine," she conceded defeat quickly, "I'm worried about everything going on. Dumbledore's gone, Vol…Voldermort is back and nobody except us believes so. What if something happens to us, to you, or Harry, or my parents?"

Fred paused for a bit, still holding Hermione in his arms, "Well," he eventually said, speaking slowly as if considering whether or not to say what he had in mind, "I can't guarantee your parents or Harry or anyone else, but the only way something would happen to me is if I was protecting you."

Hermione smiled and pushed him gently. "I'm being serious Fred."

He looked down at her, catching her eye, "So am I." Her eyes widened and he bravely continued. "Hermione I know I'm Ron's stupid prankster brother but I care about you. A lot. And not in the same way I care about Ginny." He blurted out, obviously rushing before his Gryffindor spirit dried up. "I mean I do care about Ginny but, you're different. You're _special_ to me." He paused. "Is this why you've been up so late most nights recently, because you're worrying?"

Hermione stared at him, shocked by his confession and the knowledge that he'd seen her up times before this. She nodded, unable to speak. Fred kissed her forehead. "Next time, just come and get me. I'll dance you to sleep."

She smiled up at him and stood on tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek. "I'd like that." She gave his hand a squeeze before heading up to her dormitory, leaving Fred alone in the common room watching after her in amazement.

Nothing happened after that night until a week later. Fred had made it a habit to check the common room every now and then, just in case Hermione was unable to sleep again, but it seemed she was sleeping soundly. He decided to check one last night, and then give up altogether.

It was on this last night he found her. She'd received a letter from her parents that night telling her that a hooded figure had attempted to follow her father home from work that night. She was sitting on the sofa re-reading the letter and silently crying. He immediately made his way to where she sat and scooped her up in his arms. She said nothing, but leant against him. Fred had no idea what to do so stroked her hair for a while, in an attempt to soothe her tears.

"He's following them." She finally whispered, her voice jagged from crying, and his heart broke for her. "I forgot to take my sleeping draught tonight – it's how I've been sleeping all week – and woke up after a bad dream. I dreamt he found them. Fred what am I going to do?" She looked on the verge of tears again and Fred panicked.

He kissed her.

It wasn't an unpleasant kiss, he noted, as he was rather concerned she'd freak out and push him away. Instead she slipped her arms around his neck and settled against him more comfortably. He refrained from breaking the kiss himself to shout in victory, it probably wasn't the best thing to do after having finally secured a kiss from the girl you'd been sweet on for a good year, and let her take her time. He knew that Viktor had never kissed her, not that the bloke hadn't tried of course – he'd be a nutter if he hadn't attempted to at some point – but Hermione had kept him at arm's length, more interested in friendship than romance with the Quidditch star.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. If you'd told her over summer that she'd end up kissing Fred Weasley in their common room at three in the morning she'd have laughed at you. And yet here they were. Kissing. For quite a long time now. It was a very nice kiss, she decided, and not one she was particularly keen to end.

Unfortunately George Weasley had other plans. "Oi you two! Stop snogging!" The pair broke apart and turned towards his voice. Hermione's eyes widened in horror, while Fred just grinned shamelessly at his twin. "I wondered where you'd got to Gred!" His brother was now lamenting, humorous grin in place. "But I appear to have interrupted you?"

Fred beamed. "Yes, I'm afraid you have Feorge. Now off to bed with you or I'll report you to a Prefect." He nudged Hermione who managed a weak giggle as George returned to his dormitory, shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"Sorry about that, I'll make him promise to shut up about it tomorrow." Fred reassured her, not entirely sure if she would be keen for people to know she'd been kissing him.

She smiled shyly and shook her head. "I don't mind, I guess people are going to notice if I kiss you anyway so why stop him from having his fun?"

He stared at her in wonder, causing her to laugh. "You should have guessed I wasn't going to be content with a night time kiss Fred. If you want to back out, now's your chance."

He stood up, with her still in his arms, and spun around. "No chance, you're stuck with me now!" He warned her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now shut up and give me a kiss."

It turned out, however, that George didn't even have to say anything about them as the next morning Ron's voice woke Hermione up from her pleasant slumber.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on here?" Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to get her bearings, and blinked at Ron a few times before looking around her. She was in the common room, not her dormitory, which would explain why Ron was able to shout and wake her up. She was also sitting on someone. He shifted beneath her, having been woken up by Ron's shouting as well.

"Morning Ronnikins," he chirped happily, "what's upset you?"

Ron stared at his brother as if he'd gone insane. "Why was Hermione sleeping on you?" He demanded, glaring at Fred. Hermione paled and dropped her gaze, in case Ron tried to catch her eye. Ron was never fun when he was angry, and it was worse when mixed with jealousy as it was now.

Fred shrugged. "Would you rather she slept in my bed? Personally I wouldn't complain but…"

He avoided the book Ron threw at his head, pulling Hermione down onto the floor with him. She let out a little squeak, not having anticipated the sudden movement. Both boys immediately were focused on her. She smiled weakly at them and waved her hand, indicating she was fine. Fred grinned and kissed the top of her head, setting Ron off again.

"Would you _stop_ doing that?"

"Are you two snogging again?" George's voice broke into the scene and Hermione wasn't sure whether to cheer or groan: on the one hand, George could restrain Ron should he try to be violent again, but on the other hand he could also wind Ron up further.

"What do you mean _again_?" Ron rounded on George now, who was descending the stairs.

"Caught them at it last night my dear brother, didn't you know?" Apparently George was going to wind Ron up.

Ron paled and whirled back round to Fred, visibly a lot angrier than before. "Ah," said George, realising what he'd just done, "obviously not. Sorry." He pulled a face and motioned to Hermione to come over to him. She made to move away but Ron stood in front of her.

"You stay with him and you both tell me what's going on." He snarled stepping towards her, sparks beginning to come from his wand as it reacted to his anger.

Hermione stepped back in fear; she'd never seen Ron this angry before, not even over Viktor. Fred pulled Hermione behind him and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Maybe you should calm down a bit first Ron, you're scaring Hermione."

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on, how about that?" Ron countered. Hermione sighed; she knew he would have to be told before he even considered leaving them alone.

"Ron, we fell asleep down here. Fred was comforting me about my parents." Ron paused for a moment, seeming content but then he seemed to notice a flaw.

"George said you two had been snogging. And _you_," he jabbed Fred in the gut with his wand, "_you kissed her_!"

Fred shrugged and nodded. "Of course I did. Ron look this might be difficult but I care about Hermione. Did you realise she hasn't been sleeping properly? Or that she's terrified about every one of us getting hurt? That she's terrified of you being killed?" His voice rose as he spoke, getting louder and louder until he was shouting as his brother.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, behind her was a concerned looking Harry. "Is this true Hermione?" He whispered, she nodded and he sighed "why didn't you tell us?"

She sniffed, trying to hold back tears and mumbled. Harry raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to repeat herself. "You'd tell me I was being silly." She whispered.

Harry pulled her into a hug and she broke down again. Fred was instantly at her side. She pulled away slightly from Harry and he allowed her to go to Fred. As she cried he rocked her gently, smoothing her bushy hair and whispering into her ear.

Ron looked sick at them for a moment before stalking out of the common room, leaving Harry to trail along behind him. Hermione raised her head to look after them. Fred saw the conflict on her face and kissed her. "He'll be fine, he'll come around. You wait."

"You told me he'd come around! You told me to wait! It's been a year Fred!" From the stockroom George heard Hermione storm in to their Hogsmeade branch of the shop and instantly shut the door, leaving them to it.

The last year had brought a lot of change. Dumbledore had been killed, as had Sirius. Lupin had been made defence against the dark arts teacher again to bring some extra Order help to Hogwarts, and Professor McGonagall had been promoted to headmaster.

Fred and George had left Hogwarts, setting up their joke shop empire from the money Harry had left them, graduating from Diagon Alley to an additional branch at Hogsmeade where the boys also lived. Hermione was still dating Fred and prone to visiting them during Hogsmeade trips. Ron was still refusing to talk to Hermione, and Fred was only spoken to in the presence of Mrs Weasley. Harry spent his time between the two, as did Ginny who was dating Harry, so Hermione usually visited them alone.

From his hiding place George could hear Fred trying to placate Hermione. It seemed to be working as she was silent. But then suddenly she burst. "He told me to go play with the giant squid Fred, he actually told me to go and drown myself!" George could only imagine the response Fred was now giving, being extremely protective over Hermione, when there was an explosion from outside.

All thoughts of avoiding Hermione's wrath fled from George's mind as he ran out of the storeroom to grab the girl. "Get in." He pushed her into the storeroom and secured it with every security spell he knew, and a few he had created with Fred, to keep her safe. Fred nodded his thanks at his brother and, cautiously, they went to investigate.

As they neared the front of the shop Ron ran in, panting slightly. "He's here! He went for Ginny to get Harry alone. They're fighting." The three brothers shared amazed and worried glances. Ron seemed to register something. "Hermione…" His eyes widened in worry before George stepped in.

"She's in the storeroom. The protected one."

"No she's not." A voice behind them said. Hermione was standing there, arms crossed. "Did you really think you'd be able to keep me in there if I didn't want to be, George?" He shrugged, grinning slightly. Hermione took in Ron. "Where's Harry?" She asked him, not caring whether or not he answered.

"Near the shack." Ron mumbled before looking sheepish. "Hermione, I'm sorry." She smiled at him.

"It's fine, let's go find Harry and talk later."

The four of them set off towards the shrieking shack, picking up a shaky Ginny on the way. Nearly everybody else had been hidden away or sent back to Hogwarts. As the reached the hill before the shrieking shack all five of them drew their wands, just in case. They needn't have bothered. Surrounding Harry was a group from the Order, tackling the remaining Death Eaters. At Harry's feet was the lifeless body, if you could call it that, of Voldermort. As if sensing he was being watched, Harry looked up. "It's over." He said as they drew near. "It's actually over."

"It's never over Potter!" Shrieked Bellatrix, appearing unexpectedly nearby. "Time to meet mummy and daddy."

The curse never left her mouth. As she fell to the floor unconscious Hermione grinned with satisfaction. "I've wanted to do that for a while." She admitted to the shocked crowd around her. Ministry officials were arriving now, arresting the surviving Death Eaters. Fudge stopped next to them.

"Perhaps you children should return to Hogwarts, everyone else is waiting for news." He said, twirling his green bowler hat around in his hands anxiously. Too amazed that the war was finally over, they silently complied. As they walked up to the castle Fred reached for Hermione's hand, pulling her back from the group slightly.

She frowned at him, confused, but a smile crept onto her face as he pulled her close to him. "Marry me Hermione." He whispered into her hair. She grinned even wider and squeezed him. "Is that a yes? Squeeze once again if I'm right, squeeze twice if it was a no." Hermione giggled and squeezed him again. Fred whooped and spun her around before running up to the group. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" He bellowed right in George's ear. His twin grinned and shoved him good naturedly.

"That's great; wanna make me deaf in the other ear by telling me the date?"

Fred turned to Hermione and took her hand again. "As soon as possible." He said, grinning sappily at her.

Six months later and Hermione stood facing Fred. He was wearing the best dress robes he could have possibly afforded and looked, in Hermione's opinion, as handsome as he ever could. The wizarding official was now just making a speech to the rest of the congregation and so the pair were not fully listening. Fred was still stunned by how beautiful Hermione looked in her dress. It was a very simple dress; ivory in colour with a sweetheart neckline and delicate beading across the bodice and tulle skirt which ended just on her knees. She looked like a ballerina of the most beautiful proportions. _I love you_ Fred mouthed at his bride. She blushed, grinning at him, _I love you too_ she mouthed. The wizarding official now turned his attention back to Fred and Hermione.

"I now pronounce you officially married. You may kiss your bride Mr Weasley." Mrs Weasley could be heard sobbing over everyone else's applause as Fred grabbed Hermione and dipped her into a kiss.

"I'm glad you were awake those times I couldn't sleep." Hermione whispered to him as they walked out of the church to the waiting carriage.

Fred chuckled. "Of course I was awake, I deliberately woke myself up every night after I found you sleeping in the common room one morning with that song playing."

"_What_?" She paused, stunned at her husband's revelation.

"Well," he counted pulling her along, "couldn't let sleeping beauty go without her prince, could I now?"

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him. "Of course not, that would be a disgrace."

"That it would." They had reached the carriage now and Fred offered Hermione his hand to help her into it.

"So what do we do now?" She took her seat in the carriage and turned to him.

"Well now, dear wife of mine," he grinned wolfishly at her, "we keep you awake for an entirely different reason."

Hermione flushed as scarlet as Fred's hair and laughed. It looks like she had a few more sleepless nights coming her way.


	2. Chapter 2  Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Fred Weasley it's your turn to get up!" Hermione Weasley pushed her husband out of bed, pointing at the other side of their room where a crying infant was waiting her parents. Fred, grumbling about giving a man his rest, made his way over to the cot.

"Hello grumpy guts, what's up with you tonight? Only I'm meant to keep mummy up all night." The little girl sneezed and covered Fred's hand in snot. He grimaced. "Lovely." He wiped his hand clean and settled into the rocking chair they kept next to the crib. Ten minutes later and their daughter was fast asleep again. He gently placed her into the crib and crawled back into bed with Hermione. She turned to face him.

"I did warn you about the sleepless nights." She whispered. He held an arm out and she snuggled up closer to him.

"I thought you meant women were more attracted to their husbands after childbirth." He moaned jokingly, kissing her nose.

She giggled and wriggled a little bit closer, tucking a leg in-between his and looping her arm around his waist. "Oh well I didn't mean that I'm afraid. As true as it may be." She smirked up at him in the dark as his eyebrows rose suggestively.

"Oh really?" He whispered, looping his own arm around her waist. She giggled again and nodded. "Well my darling wife," he trailed a finger up and down her arm making her sigh and relax into him, "that is something I plan to be taking full advantage of."

She beamed at him. "I was hoping so. But now, we need sleep before she wakes up again." She kissed Fred softly, savouring the taste of his warm lips on hers and sighing contentedly. "I love you Fred Weasley."

He kissed her forehead and brushed a stray strand of her from her face. "I love you too Hermione Weasley."


End file.
